


Night of love

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to remember the last time you felt like this before. This feeling that makes your knees go weak and your chest feels like it's getting a heart attack. The conclusion you come to is that you haven't, this is all new to you. Sometimes time just seems to float away when you study him, you remember every inch of his body. You have to breathe in deep sips of air, if you don't you aren't quite sure you would survive. Everything about him makes you shiver, you have never seen anything as amazing as him. You can't really pick one specific scene when you understood that you loved the boy with those beautiful blue eyes. It could have been all those times when he laughed out loud in class and showed his crooked white teeth that could have lighted up a whole room. It could also have been those times when he would unintentionally brush his fingers against yours, or the times when he would just smile that makes your heart skip a beat or two. You can't really pick one specific scene scene that you understood that you loved him, but you know that it doesn't matter, you just love all those little things about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of love

_You try to remember the last time you felt like this before. This feeling that makes your knees go weak and your chest feels like it's getting a heart attack. The conclusion you come to is that you haven't, this is all new to you. Sometimes time just seems to float away when you study him, you remember every inch of his body. You have to breathe in deep sips of air, if you don't you aren't quite sure you would survive. Everything about him makes you shiver, you have never seen anything as amazing as him. You can't really pick one specific scene when you understood that you loved the boy with those beautiful blue eyes. It could have been all those times when he laughed out loud in class and showed his crooked white teeth that could have lighted up a whole room. It could also have been those times when he would unintentionally brush his fingers against yours, or the times when he would just smile that makes your heart skip a beat or two. You can't really pick one specific scene scene that you understood that you loved him, but you know that it doesn't matter, you just love all those little things about him._  

Harry's index finger follows his jaw line, there are small signs of goosebumps on his pale skin. He wants to kiss him, touch every part of his body, but he knows he have to be careful with his fragile little body. Sometimes he is scared that he will break of his touches, like some porcelain. But the boy only laughs at him and says that he is soon eighteen, almost a man. Even though his brain knows it's true, his five senses seem to fool him. When he touches him, hears him, watches him, tastes him and smells him, Harry would have sworn that he is still that little Irish boy with the bleached hair that decided to build a fort on the stone stairs outside his door those many years ago. 

His fingers finds their way into his much more browner hair now, it's only blond outside on the tops. It so soft that it almost feels like feathers, like he is some kind of an angel. He wonders if he will ever be worthy Niall's love, the boy would be so much better without him. He have made him cry so many times when he has been a little bit to touchy with Louis and the other lads, or whispered too many loving words into their ears. It's always too late when he realizes the red shade on his cheeks isn't because that he blushes or that of it's to warm inside, it's because he is on the verge of crying. Every time when that happens it always ends with Harry holding him strongly and whispering to him in the dark bedroom how he only loves him, that he had only eyes for his Irish leprechaun and that he is his pot of gold at the end of the colourful rainbow. He knows ho much he loves it when Harry tells him how beautiful and soft he is, that he can't understand that he actually is his. 

His index finger glides down to his chest, there he makes small heart shapes and his voice cracks when he says how much he loves him. The rain strikes like knifes against the window, and the light is so dim that he can only see the contours in the room. But it doesn't really matter, he could be blind and yet remember where every freckle that is on the almost white skin. He feels how Niall's fingers glides up on his back and how he rubs lovingly and gently his shoulders. He knows that Harry often is in pain since he fell of the roof when he tried to help Maura adding tiles back in Ireland. When the green meets the blue he sees how much they sparkles, they reminds him of the stars on the night sky. They are never truly dark or light, they changes in different emotions. When he is angry they get so dark blue that they could be mistaken by black, when he is happy they are so light that they are same colour as the sky on a cloud free summer day. But he loves them the most now, when they looks at Harry with that yearning gaze, they are almost purple then. 

When he feels Niall's soft lips against his owns, he travels back in time to that moment when he first kissed him. He had always thought that he would be the one who would kiss the blond boy, but one day when the sun shone brighter than it have every done he had thrown himself around Harry's neck and almost attacked him with his lips at the backside of the school yard. It had been a bit clumsy and awkward when their noses had bumped painfully against each other. But it was still so sweet, and when he had seen Niall's swollen red lips he knew that he would never let him go. 

You could think that it would be his eyes or lips that Harry loves the much, but it wasn't. The one thing that he loved so much that it hurt was his thin hips, how they melted in his grip. He knew that his lover thought they were obnoxious, but Harry loved them. They were one of the most beautiful features on Niall. 

"Haz, hold me." the Irish accent demanded. 

He did as he was told and the boy almost purred like a little kitten. He took a deep breath and the scent of him surrounded his nose, it smelled like the forests in the green country the boy called his home. The smell was so fresh and raw that it made him a bit dizzy, but it didn't matter. He loved it when he could come as close to him as much as possible, and if it would make him faint so it had to be. Because if he had to choose between him and life, he would die for him without even considering it. There weren't much more to explain than telling that he loved him, that was as simple as that. He loved the way he laughed a little to much at small and silly things without it even being actually funny. He loved the way everything was so easy between them, always had been and always will be. He loved how childish his face would look when his ate tasteful food. He loves every little thing about him.

He slowly took away the tight white t-shirt that embraced the small body in front of him, the goosebumps travelled on him as the air hit his skin. Every second that went by felt like an eternity, and he drew his eyes over his body like a brush on a painting... his  beautiful painting. He was so pretty, so nice to look at that he sometimes worried that someone more handsome than Harry would steal him away right in front of his eyes. But he trusted Niall, just like he trusted him. The blue eyed boy wasn't as flirty as Harry, but sometimes his actions was mistaken by him. It almost seemed like he tried to find small things that he could blame him for cheating, just so he could understand why he even was with Harry. He wasn't as perfect as Niall, he was flawed. He hadn't as clean skin as him, his eyes weren't as beautiful as his and his hair was always in a big mess. But Niall often told him that the beauty is in the eye of the beholder. He guessed that was true, because there couldn't be any other reason that would make him want Harry as long as he actually had. 

When he felt the light body was being pressed against him, he felt something in his pocket that squeezed his leg. It was a little navy box with a simple silver ring, it wasn't much, but it was a promise to Niall that he wanted to be with him forever till death took its part. He was a bit nervous about asking him the big question later tonight, but he was almost certain that the answer would be yes, that yes, Niall would want to spend an eternity with him. 

_You try to remember the last time you felt like this before. This feeling that makes your knees go weak and your chest feels like it's getting a heart attack. The conclusion you come to is that you haven't, this is all new to you. And this will always be new to you, because you'll always notice new different little things about him, and you love them so much that it makes your heart stop. Because you're just in love, and you wouldn't change it for the world. You're in love with this beautiful little blond angel, and you know that he loves you as much as you loves him, if not even more. Because these little things makes you two stronger as a couple, and it makes your love burn like a fire. Every day feels like that  night of love, and you wish that your memory will forever be as clear. Because you loves him more than life itself, and he loves you equally as much too._


End file.
